The Little Witch
by ginsodair
Summary: Liu Dursely, the misfit. I'm so different from Penelope or Will. I don't even look like them, for god's sake. I look like mum... and mum is a witch. She never told us but I've seen the broomstick, the robes, the parchment in her wardrobe. I even found her first letter to Hogwarts. When I get my letter, it's pretty hard to be normal again...
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, tell me a story." I uttered as I sat on my mother's lap. I was dressed in a pair of pink pyjamas and my favourite slippers. Penelope and Will were sitting on the couch playing with a tractor and doll. Mum smiled at me and stroked a hand through my thick, black hair.

"Alright, Liu." She got a blanket off the ground and wrapped it around us. I giggled and pulled it over our heads.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy with a lightning scar on his head. People were either with him or afraid of him. Some hated him. Some... loved him."

"He was smart. He could make things happen... when others couldn't. He lived with his aunt and uncle. His parents had died in- in a car crash. He never really knew his parents and spent all his days under the stairs, till a very special letter came to him. It was to take him to a magic school for wizards and witches."

"At the school, he found out he was very good at sports. He flew on a broomstick and chased a small golden ball with wings. A girl loved him. She wanted to be with him, but someone close to her died and she couldn't. She was very sad."

"The boy was stronger than he thought he was. He was very brave. He won against a evil man who was trying to destroy the world. He married a girl he loved and had three lovely children. The- the end. Liu, now go to bed honey." Mommy lifted me in her arms and gave me a kiss.

"Cho, are the children ready for bed?" Dad beckoned me to come forward. He lifted me in his arms and took me upstairs, Will and Penelope following meekly.

"Goodnight, Princess Liu." Dad whispered as he put me in bed. I cuddled into my pink covers and gave him a kiss. He smiled and left the room, switching the light off.

I heard him saying goodnight to Will and Penelope. I heard him going downstairs before I fell asleep...

"Oh my God, Cho..." I heard as I crept downstairs.

"Dudley, we have to face it. We knew one of them would be a witch or wizard. Harry's been one, so has I. It was sure to pass on." I looked through the banisters and saw Dad holding an envelope.

"Yeah- b-but, what are Mum and Dad going to say about this?! You _know_ they hate magic."

Magic?

"Don't worry, Dudley. It'll be okay." Mum went over to Dad's side of the table and gave him a hug. I walked down slowly- but then the floorboard creaked. The both looked at me and Mum's eyes filled with tears.

I ran over to them and Mum hugged me.

"Babe, we have something to tell you." Mum said quietly. I nodded and she sniffed, taking the letter off the tablecloth. She breathed in and handed it to me. The ink was slightly smeared, but I could faintly make out

 _Liu Petunia Dursley,_

 _72 Orchard Drive,_

 _Westshire,_

 _Great Britain_

I looked up at them and bit my lip.

"Go on, open it."

I gently went under the curve of the envelope and opened the paper. Inside was slightly faded paper, which I daintily opened.

 _Dear Ms Dursley,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

I looked up at Mum and Dad in awe. Mum was crying now and Dad was holding his hand in his hair.

"I knew it. You're a witch, Mum, right?" I asked quietly. Mum nodded as tears fell down her face silently.

"I saw the broomstick, and the robes, and I even saw your letter- it looked just like this one." She smiled silently and took a deep breath in.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley next week, Liu. Now... go back to sleep." Mum gave me a kiss and shooed me upstairs. I closed the door to my room and leaned against the cool wood.

"I'm a witch." I said quietly. "Oh my God, I'm a witch and I'm going to a school for witches!"

I lay down in bed, smiling, and probably fell asleep with a big smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

„Mum, what is this place?" i said warily as she placed her hands on some bricks. She said nothing as the wall fell apart to open a corridor. She nodded at me and we walked side by side. I looked up at her.

She looked just like me. Long black hair, the same shade of skin and eyes. Dad was slightly big, and Will took a lot after him. Penelope was a bit of a mix of both. She had Mum's black hair, but it was cut to her shoulders. Her eyes were blue. Dad said she looked like his mother, Nan Petunia.

Nan Petunia didn't really approve of Mum... because...well. She or Grandad Vernon didn't like magic. What would they say when they heard of me?

Mum led us to a small, boxy shop on our left. All I could make out from the sign was, ' _wonderful wands_ ' before I was pulled inside. A beautiful woman with big milky eyes and long lilac hair to her waist approached us. I stared at her with wide eyes as she smiled.

„Good day, m'lady. How can I help you today?" She was wearing a dark dress, more like a gown with long sleeves. It was navy and very flowy.

„We need a wand for my daughter, please." Mum said. The woman nodded and pushed her hair behind her pointy ears. I nodded shyly and she smiled gently.

„Alright, try this one." She pulled out a small, white box from a shelf. „12 and a half, ash, unicorn hair, inflexible." She handed the box to me. I opened it slowly and gently, taking out the slightly curved wand.

„Give it a wave, dear." She said. I took a breath in and swished the wand. A flurry of soft, blueish sparks came out of the tip. I, alarmed looked at my mother but she just smiled.

„Perfect, that's the one." She said, clapping her hand together. I found myself grinning. Mum payed the woman with a few big, gold coins before taking out my school list.

„Alright, Liu, we'll go get your books and then your school clothes, caludrons and parchments and quills. Then, I have a treat for you..." We went to a few stores that I didn't really pay attention to. In the place where I got my robes I had to stand up on some sort of pedestal and I had to be measured.

„All done," Mum said, sighing. „Now, for the treat. We'll go to that shop up there with magical animals and I'll let you get one for Hogwarts!" I squealed and gave her a quick hug. She brushed my hair with her fingertips and kissed my forehead.

„My love, come on." She pulled me over to the store and I stared at the massive cages of owls, cats and the smaller ones of rats and mice.

„Hello there, Missus and Miss. How can I help you today?" A _very_ tall man wavered beside us, smiling widely with big white teeth. Mum looked down at me and nodded encouragingly.

„A- A cat." I managed to squeak out. The man smiled and escorted us to a small corner with cats all shapes and sizes. Chubby ones, spotty ones, small ones, bouncy ones, quiet ones. I looked at all of them, each one eyeing me warily under the misty light. My eye caught one almost black but grey kitten. It had small beady eyes and about the size of my outstretched palm.

I smiled at it and it pawed at the silver cage, meowing.

„Can I have this one?" I pointed to it, at which the kitten licked my finger. I squealed and giggled. The tall man lifted the cage from the shelf and handed it to me. The kitten meowed playfully as Mum and I went over to the cashier.

„Twelve galleons, please." Mum took another few coins from her pouch and handed them over.

„Oh Mum, she's absoloutely gorgeous!" I said, stroking the kitten's little head through the bars.

„I'm glad you like her. Now, how about we go into The Steaming Cup for a tea and a biscuit?" And so we did. We sat down at one of the many white tables and waited for a waitress.

„Haloo, my dears, what would you like on this lovely day?" She asked cheerfully, her blonde ringlets bouncing under her flower patterned cap.

„Two of your classic biscuits, and two cups of tea please. Milk and sugar." Mum said confidently.

I wish I had her confidence. I don't. I'm quite shy, because I never really went out and spent all day reading or drawing. I wasn't really friendly with anyone at school. They thought me a freak. I guess they were right all along.

I sadly swirled my spoon in my tea and nibbled my biscuit warily. Mum looked over at me and frowned.

„Don't worry, Liu. It'll all be fine. You're already signed out of Hunter's." Hunter's Green was my old school, but it plainly wasn't anymore.

„Come on, sweetie. Let's get home and do something fun."


End file.
